Asgard's Secret
by GaurdianSaint
Summary: Thor is hiding something and the daughter of Director Nick Fury is determined to find out what. But as she digs deeper she uncovers a secret that she wasn't expecting. How will the events of Avengers turn with the new found information. Will Thor ever be looked at the same again? What about the daughter of Fury? Can she help redeem the God of mischief?
1. Prologue

_**A/N:I know Loki is younger than Thor but he seemed younger than what the movie showed. So this idea was born with my original character I used before. Enjoy and remember to leave a review. Thank you. **_

A dark skin young woman sat a table with books stacked in front of her. She ran a hand through her curly black hair with a tired sigh. It's been two days since her father's team of misfits captured the Asgardian God of mischief, Loki. But something doesn't seem right about the background that was given by Thor. Loki's older brother, which we finds out that the trickster is adopted. But deep down the young woman know that the God of thunder is hiding something. So she decided to do some research. But every single book that SHIELD had on Norse gods said the same thing. With a deep sigh the nineteen year old laid her head down. Maybe she was wrong about Thor. Maybe Loki was just his adopted brother. She was about to call it quits when something from the corner of her brown eyes was glowing. She snapped her head up and looked towards the corner of the library to see a book hovering in the air in a green mist. The young woman looked around before grabbing the book and set it down. The book stopped glowing and was a red book with black and gold markings. This is it, the moment she was waiting for. With a deep breath she opened the book and quickly read through the pages.

_'Long time ago when the realm of Midgard was attacked by the the blue giants, Jotuns.A war between Asgard and Jotunheim happened. To insure the safety of mankind. After being beaten back to their home realm a terrible information was found out by the allfather. The leader of the Jotuns, King Laufye's daughter and the heir to Asgard, Prince Thor was in a forbidden relationship. Laufye killed his daughter and retreated further into the relam. Odin searched for any stragglers and came across a temple. There laid a baby. The grandson of King Laufye and the allfather Odin...'_

The young Fury gasped at what she just read. Loki wasn't Odin's adopted son but his grandson.

"Sherise!"

The young woman quickly shut the book and looked towards the doorway. There stood Captain America, Steve Rogers. His bright blue eyes starred at his boss' daughter with concern.

"Is everything alright?"

Sherise laughed lightly as the veteran came closer. "Of course. Why do you ask?"

Steve noticed the jumpy attitude and moved closer. "You looked disturbed after Thor told us Loki was adopted. What happened?"

Sherise sighed heavily before looking on the desk but gasped when she saw the book was gone. With a deep breath she turned to nearly fall out of the chair from the closeness of the super solider's face.

"I just went to do some studying about our guests."

Steve raised a eyebrow. "Oh. What did you find out?"

Sherise shook her head before looking at the older man. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you?"

Steve put his hand in his pocket of his jeans and pulled it with a ten dollar bill in hand. "Try me."


	2. Won But Lost

**A/N:Thank youKeyboard20, Kates the firework, Dreamfishie and Kate Haswarifor following and favoring. Kates the firework, thank you for the review. I'm glad you liked the chapter. Please remember to leave a comment. Thank you. **

The midgardians ran for their lives. Large pieces of ice judded from the ground. Many ran to get away but was soon trapped inside the ice. The youngest realm was attacked by a force from a totally different world. They were giants, literary. Their blue skin was covered in weird markings. As their red eyes gleamed with hate. A mother was stuck under a piece of ice and watched helplessly as the giants prepared to slay her son. As the mother cried the clouds began to swirl and a large wind began to blow, violently. One of the giants looked up and was met with a lighting bolt to his face. Landing hard on the ground was the God of thunder. He glared at the intruding race with burning blue eyes as his golden blonde hair blew in the wind.

"Leave now. While I still alow it."

The prince of gods growled as thunder roared over head. A tall bulky frost giant laughed at the small being.

"Don't make us laugh!"

Thor frowned before tossing his hammer and knocked the frost giant's head clean off. The winds started to blow violently again as the dark clouds swirl in the sky. A bright light flashed and hit the ground. When the multicolor light disappeared Odin and his asgardian army stood in it's wake.

"Listen to my son. Leave these lives alone!"

A frost giant stepped up with with look of hatred. He was taller than the others and had more tribunal markings.

"What we do on this realm is none of your concern!"

Odin growled before reaching for his sword. "One last chance...leave!"

Laufye smiled as his army stormed from behind him towards the asgardian army. Odin gave a war cry before attacking his long fought enemy. Thunder roared before lighting struck jotuns after jotuns. As the fight continued on a bright light engulfed the fighting parties. Sending them to Jotunheim, a rock infested planet. Thor realized this and quickly left but did not know he was seen.

Thor went into a temple where a female frost giant ran to him. She was smaller than her race with long dark blue hair. She was shorter than Thor, her lover. When the frost giant princess came into contact with the asgardian her skin turned from blue to pale and her eyes changed from red to emerald green as her long hair changed to black.

"Thor, what are you doing here?! If my father..."

Thor kissed her before resting his head on her's. "Lyloki, our fathers are at war."

Lyloki gasped before she held the enemy prince. Tears fell from her eyes as the God of thunder hugged her.

"Blasphemy! What in Helheim is going on here!?"

Thor and Lyloki turned and saw Laufye standing in the temple door way. Lyloki tried to reason with her father but got stabbed in the stomach. The princess took a in take of breath before falling to the ground. Anger burned through Thor's veins but the forst giant king was gone.

"Thor..."

The thunder God slumped to the ground and held the dying princess. Her pale skin slowly returning to her original blue.

"You have a son...he's in the far north temple..."

Thor's eyes widen as tears began to fall. "I'll do what I can."

Lyloki smiled lightly. "I know you will. I love you and tell our son...I'll always love him. No matter what..."

Tears fell down the prince's face as he watched Lyloki's eyes changed back to red before he closed them.


	3. Loki

**A/N:Thank you all who had favored and followed. **

At the end of the temple Lyloki's body burned in flames. With a deep breath the God of thunder turned and left. What greeted his sight, didn't surprise him. His father's warriors were winning and sending the Jotuns further into the realm. With more important things on mind Thor headed towards the temple on the south. Silently praying that he gets there before Odin. But that hope dies down when he enters the temple and see his father bend over something, no doubt his son.

"Father..."

Odin stood straight before turning to face his son. The asgardian prince gasped as he looked at the baby in his father's arms. The blue skin was turning into pale skin as his eyes turned from red to pale blue.

"Loki..."

Odin looked from the baby to his son. "Is that my grandson's name?"

Thor looked up from his son to his father with wide blue eyes. Not only was his father holding his son but his right eye was injured.

Thor lowered his head and sighed. "Yes. Are you going to kill him?"

Odin frowned before heading towards the temple exit. "I am many things but a baby killer is not one of them. No Loki will be raised on Asgard as your brother."

Thor was speechless but followed his father towards the waiting warriors.

/

"Are you saying that reindeer games is Shakespeare's son?"

Sherise rolled her brown eyes at Tony Stark's question. Her and the Avengers was in a conference room while her father spoke to Thor. Sherise was debating if to share but of course Captain America had to be all noble.

Sherise sighed as she laid her head down on her arms, that rested on the conference table. "I know it seems crazy but that's what I read. Thor is Loki's father."

Natasha Romanoff stood in a corner, leaning against a wall with her arms crossed and a doubtful look. "I honestly think it's a trick. After all he is the God of mischief."

Sherise lifted her head and glared at the female spy. "I don't think it's a trick. If it is what would he gain from it? Nothing besides humanation for himself!"

Tony walked over to the director's daughter with his hands out. "Woah. Calm down tiger. You're right. What would he gain. So what are you going to do?"

Sherise sighed as she ran a milk chocolate hand through her long curly black hair. "I'm going to talk to him."

Steve's blue eyes widen before he rushed over in a panic. "You can't be serious! Loki is a dangerous man to be around, Sherise!"

Sherise side stepped the super solider and headed for the door. "I know Loki won't hurt me. After all he is the one that wants me to see him."

Realizing that she was right the team band together from Loki's madness let her go without another word.


End file.
